1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washers, and more particularly, to a self-sealing washer suitable for use on a fluid containing housing.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The art abounds with numerous washers used for retaining a screw or bolt within its threaded hole during shock, continuous vibrations and humidity in the atmosphere so that the atmosphere does not penetrate the inner part of the housing on which it is used. Alternatively, washers have been proposed to seal a liquid or fluid containing housing so that there is no seepage out of the screw holes placed in the sealing cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,910, issued on May 12, 1987, to screw. The rib appears to form a sharp edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,515, issued on Jan. 22, 1924, to H. P. Kraft, discloses a corrugated washer. The corrugations of course appear on both sides of the washer however they are not successful at sealing liquids from seeping out of the screw hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,756, issued on Dec. 29, 1987, to Danico, et al., discloses a nut and washer type fastener with the washer member having a skirt portion and an end portion into which a nut member is secured. A collar section connects the skirt portion to the end portion. The collar section is designed to fracture at a predetermined torque load and is contrary to the teachings of the instant invention.
The instant invention overcomes the shortcomings known in the art by providing a seal between the screw head and the housing in addition to a seal around the opening into which the screw is threaded thereby preventing any leakage to the outside atmosphere, which has not been accomplished until the present invention.